


[podfic] Bucky Bear and Pizza Dog (Together, They Fight Crime)

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: A-Babies Vs. X-Babies, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For Yuletide - what if Bucky Bear was a robotic teddy bear designed by Stark Industries?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There's a robotic Bucky Bear lost in the city, but fortunately Pizza Dog is there to save the day."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bucky Bear and Pizza Dog (Together, They Fight Crime)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucky Bear and Pizza Dog (Together, They Fight Crime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740364) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



  
  
******Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Length:**  00:13:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ABvXB_H\)%20_Bucky%20Bear%20and%20Pizza%20Dog%20\(Together,%20They%20Fight%20Crime\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
